


Goodbye

by DriftWaves27



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, First shipper of this pairing wooo, How Do I Tag, M/M, Songfic, loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftWaves27/pseuds/DriftWaves27
Summary: Sometimes you don't get a happy ending. Sometimes you only get a few moments to say goodbye.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the song "Goodbye to a World" by Porter Robinson. Unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.

"Thank you."  
In your misery after puking for god knows how long in the aftermath of getting sucked into the black hole, you almost didn't register the voice talking to you.  
Almost.  
"Dave? But I thought you..."  
"Out there? Well, alpha me, probably. I'm just a doomed self. Though it's kinda ironic that a doomed self would reach god tier," he says nonchalantly, kicking the grass in front of him.  
Oh.  
"Have you met Jasprose?" the question just comes out of you.  
He looks distant. "No. And, uh... I guess I won't hang out long enough to."  
"What."  
"I'm sure you understand the thing about multiple facets of a personality being one, right?"  
"Pretty much, yeah. But-"  
"In about six minutes, the surviving guys would go through the entrance, and all alternate versions of them would zap back to the alpha self."  
Ah, great. You're feeling sick again. "Zapped back?"  
"Yeah."  
"But... I like being Davepeta."  
"And I would ask if we have time, but we don't, so I won't. And we only got a few moments left, and I don't wanna waste it. So first off... Thanks. For defeating LE."  
"It wasn't just me," you counter. "The ghosts help. A lot. And Vriska..."  
"Vriska would be here. Okay, on to the next subject. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like shit."  
You can't believe your ears. "What?"  
"Bein' dead gives you a lot of time to reflect. And... I kinda realize that you would probably feel like shit, being the second to everything. I'd never wanted to make you feel that way. You matter. A lot."  
You're still stunned. "Well, uh. Okay. Apology accepted. And... It's mostly the others. Not you."  
"Oh. Okay." Silence. "So..."  
You tackle him.  
" _Fuck_ ," you grit out, "I miss you so much."  
Dave doesn't say anything. He just petted your hair.  
"I just- John is a great friend, okay, and Jade's cool, and Nanna's the best companion someone could have but just- I _miss you_ , Dave. I couldn't stand the trolls or hear music or even see myself without- without remembering you, and it hurts, because I love you and I can't live without you and-"  
When his lips met yours, you don't hesitate to kiss back. He's a bit chapped and sloppy and _perfect_ , and you wish you can live the rest of your life like this, with him.  
When he pulls back, you whine, but the somber face on him sobers you. "We don't have much time left. I- I wish we can have more, but we can't. But just know, if we- when we meet again, I'll keep you close and never let you go. I love you."  
He leans down, and this time, you meet halfway. You close your eyes and hope that you can just have this a bit longer.  
When you open your eyes, he's gone and a part of you goes with him. Literally.  
Your name is Nepetasprite, and you have never felt so alone in your life.


End file.
